Problèmes Pressants
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Reader/Lectrice/OC/Toi. Thorin est Roi et Tu es sa Reine. Il raccourcit sa sortie à la chasse pour pouvoir profiter de toi.


_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en pages sont de mon fait !

 _ **Catégorie/Base : **_ Le Hobbit

 _ **Couple : **_ Thorin x Toi

 _ **Titre**_ _:_ Problèmes Pressants

 _ **Titre original : **_ Pressing issues (le lien est sur mon profil)

 _ **Auteur : **_ Miss-Jericho

 _ **Traductrice : **_ Miss Égypte (demande de l'autorisation de l'auteur en cours depuis le 13 Mars 2017)

 _ **Mise en pages : **_ Miss Égypte

 _ **Raiting :**_ M

 _ **Résumé :**_ Thorin est Roi et Tu es sa Reine. Il raccourcit sa sortie à la chasse pour pouvoir profiter de toi.

 _ **Moi :**_ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kiss !

* * *

 _ **Problèmes Pressants**_

Il était tard dans la nuit ou était-ce tôt ? Tu ne pouvais pas le dire alors que tu fus réveillée par une barbe chatouillant la peau de ton épaule. Tirant les couvertures, tu soupiras en essayant de te rendormir.

Soudain, tu entendis un rire et l'air froid vint toucher ton épaule. Non seulement ton épaule, mais aussi tout ton bras. Tes cheveux furent dégagés de ton cou, puis tu sentis des lèvres douces et chaudes, déposant quelques baisers de ton cou à ton oreille.

« Thorin ? _, Soupiras-tu de bonheur._

-Oui ma Reine ? _, Demanda-t-il._ »

Entre ses baisers avant d'enrouler un bras autour de ta taille, tirant ton corps contre le sien musclé.

« Je pensais que tu ne rentrais de la chasse que dans deux jours…»

Sa main se déplaça de ton vendre jusqu'à ton bras. Il commença à tirer sur les fils de ta chemise de nuit. Ses baisers ne cessant jamais sur ton cou. Il aspira lentement un morceau de ta peau dans sa bouche, avant de le relâcher doucement. Cette action te fit gémir, tu ne pouvais pas dormir, tu étais éveillée maintenant. Te mettant sur ton dos, tu regardas le Nain, caressant doucement une de ses joues. Tournant la tête, Thorin déposa un baiser sur ta paume et te sourit.

« J'ai décidé d'arrêter la chasse en raison de problèmes pressants.

-Problèmes press… ? »

Ton léger rire fut réduit au silence par le profond baiser passionné qu'il te donna.

« Hum, problème… »

Il glissa sa langue sur tes lèvres et poussa doucement dans ta bouche, dégustant ta douce chaleur. Soupirant de plaisir, tu répondis au baiser et agrippas son bras. La nécessité de reprendre votre souffle devint trop grande et vous vous détachèrent avec une expiration tremblante. Tu étais encore à bout de souffle quand Thorin attaqua le côté de ton cou avec des baisers papillon. Son souffle chaud atteignit ton oreille, envoyant des frissons le long de ton dos.

« Problèmes pressants… Comme plaire à ma Reine. Qui était seule depuis trop longtemps… »

D'un geste rapide, Thorin se mit au-dessus de toi, plaçant tes jambes autour de sa taille. A nouveau, il attrapa tes lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Celui-ci était plus agressif et possessif. Sa langue explora ta bouche avant qu'il ne tire sur ta lèvre inférieure afin de te faire gémir de plaisir.

Il commença à tirer ta chemise de nuit vers le bas. C'était facile : il avait desserré les attaches avant. Tu fus vite allongée nue sous lui, ses lèvres faisant leur chemin de ta bouche à ton cou puis à tes clavicules. Ton corps tremblait et tu gémis encore plus fort qu'avant.

Thorin se redressa une seconde pour enlever ses vêtements, les jetant sur le sol. Tu pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps et tu ne frissonnas pas de froid mais de désir. Tu sentis sa virilité appuyait contre ton entrée. Ses yeux errèrent sur toi puis il se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser tes lèvres. Ses hanches commencèrent à bouger contre ton entrejambe, tu enveloppas une jambe autour de sa taille et tu mordillas sa lèvre inférieure avec espièglerie.

« Ne me fais pas ça… »

Tes mots furent étouffés dans sa bouche.

« Toujours aussi impatiente. »

Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il poussa à l'intérieur de toi d'un mouvement dur.

Ta bouche ouverte rencontra ses lèvres et tu changeas de position pour t'ajuster au mieux. Grignotant ta lèvre inférieure, Thorin commença lentement à bouger ses hanches. Au début, il y allait lentement et en douceur, tes mains se baladant sur son large dos. Mais bientôt ses coups devinrent plus rapides et frappèrent ton centre, rendant ta respiration plus rapide et plus forte. Tu griffas la peau de ses épaules, lorsque tout ton corps commença à trembler sous une sensation fascinante qui t'amenas à laisser échapper un gémissement aigu. Peu de temps après toi, Thorin fut également frappé par un orgasme.

Doucement, il se retira avec un gémissement sourd et se glissa à côté de toi sur le lit, attirant ton corps tout contre le sien. Il regarda intensément tes si beaux yeux et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Un sourire heureux et content.

« Je suis si heureux de t'avoir ma Reine. »

Tu plaças tes mains sur sa poitrine et dessinas de petits cercles avec ton index.

« Je t'aime mon Roi _, chuchotas-tu._ »

En scellant tes mots avec un long et doux baiser.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
